In Case Of Emergency
by RustyParchment
Summary: Prompt: Season 1, Episode 7 "Jane" When the unthinkable happens, who do you turn to?  Beth/Cooper 3-bit drabble
1. Chapter 1

**In Case Of Emergency**

Prompt: Season 1, Episode 7 "Jane"  
>When the unthinkable happens, who do you turn to?<br>Beth/Cooper

…

Part 1 –  
><strong>The Event<strong>

When the phone rang that night Sam Cooper had been locked in the depths of slumber. He was in too deep to dream and so the piercing ringing took a while to register in his subconscious. His eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright, grabbing at the vibrating metal. He glanced quickly at his digital clock; one am, probably a case gone bad that needed immediate attention. Already his mind was running over ringing each member of his team.

"Cooper" he said.

"Is this SSA Sam Cooper?" the voice said. It was a female, slow and delicate.

"Speaking"

"Okay good. I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour but my name is Jillian Franks, I'm a nurse at Sibley Memorial Hospital"

"Oh?" Cooper frowned. Why would a hospital be ringing him at one o'clock in the morning?

"We have a situation here. We've had a patient brought in, and you were listed as her emergency contact" Franks explained. "A Bethany Griffith?"

Cooper felt the bottom fall out of his world, his stomach churned. Surely he had heard her incorrectly!

"Yes I know Beth" he said shakily "What's happened?"

"There's been an accident. I advise you to come down immediately. She's in a critical condition" Franks said gently.

Cooper swayed and felt beads of perspiration erupt over his skin. Beth, lying alone in a hospital bed, the very idea made him sick with pain and worry. He threw back the covers and begun the hunt for his clothing. Remembering the nurse on the phone he said:

"I'll be there in five minutes" he barked and hung up.

He stuffed his feet into socks and as he fumbled for shoes, he dialled a number.

"What!" a female voice snapped.

"Penelope its Sam Cooper" Cooper said breathlessly.

"Pardon my French sir but what the fuck are you doing ringing me at one o'clock in the morning – interrupting my beauty sleep much?" Garcia cried.

"You don't need beauty sleep Penelope" Cooper assured the techie "I need you to call the team and get them down to Sibley"

"O-oh. Why sir?"

"Beth's there. There's been an accident"

"Got it" Garcia replied. "Call me when you know more"

Cooper had already hung up by that point, as he ran out his door, catching up his motorcycle keys in the process and his leather jacket. Before he kicked the cycle into life he checked his watch. One thirty am. Time was a luxury that Beth couldn't afford and he was determined to give her a reason to fight on.

. . .

It smelt of bleach. It was too clean, immaculate to the point of disorder. Cooper sat upright on the harsh, pale blue plastic chair that was doing nothing in the way of a comfortable seat. His leg jiggled impatiently, up and down, up and down. He sucked at the waiting game – always had. His adoptive mum liked to say that he didn't wait for the opportunity, he made the opportunity. It had been ten agonisingly long minutes.

"She's in surgery" was all he'd been told by nurses.

"Cooper?" came Gina's anxious voice.

He turned and, upon seeing his team approaching, got to his feet to greet them. Gina looked fully alert, her hair pulled back harshly into a neat ponytail, not one strand floating about. Mick was hovering just behind her, looking serious but chucking worried glances at Gina every so often. Prophet was hopping from one foot to another, looking bedraggled and careworn.

"How is she?" Mick asked tentatively.

"She's still in surgery" Cooper said softly. "They haven't told me much else"

"Will she be okay?" Gina asked.

"She's tough" Prophet threw in.

"She'll get through it" Mick assured Gina, throwing an arm around her shoulders. The blonde leaned into Mick, and buried her face in his jacket seeking strength.

"Bethany Griffith's family?"

They turned simultaneously. The doctor, a lanky Asian with glasses, stared at them. Cooper hurried forward.

"Yes. How is she?"

"She's going to live"

"Thank God" Prophet whispered, crossing his heart and closing his eyes.

"What happened?" Mick demanded.

The doctor clasped his file to his chest and heaved a deep sigh. "From what we got from her before she lost consciousness it appears that she was attacked when she pulled her car over to help someone in distress"

Cooper shook his head. Damn Beth and her kind heart. Surely she must have known the risk of what such an act held. Surely! Gina turned pale and Mick hugged her closer to his chest.

"She has a concussion so we understand that he blitzed her from behind and then beat her heavily. She has several fractured ribs, lacerations and her diaphragm is severely bruised" he said. Cooper caught the doctor's eye and knew instantly that something was quite right.

Thinking quickly he pulled the doctor aside. "There's something you're not telling me" he accused.

The doctor looked him over quizzically. "This bit of information is only to be released to someone close to her"

"I am close to her!" Cooper hissed, and then on a spur of the moment decision added: "She's my girlfriend!"

"Well in that case I must tell you that she was raped" the doctor said gently.

Cooper felt the ground rocking beneath his feet. Someone had taken from Beth a part of her which was not theirs. They had taken without permission. The fact that he felt something for his colleague added an extra stab of pain to the mixture. Their friendship could not reach broader ground if she had been damaged. Not that he was unwilling, he knew his feelings inside and out, but he was afraid that Beth may associate him with her attacker and recoil from his touch. Should they reach that point at all?

"Thank you for telling me" Cooper whispered, feeling his heart crack. "May I see her?"

"This way" the doctor said, and led Cooper down the hall.

. . . .

Gina broke away from Mick and collapsed onto the plastic chair, hugging herself. She felt numb, and extremely cold. All those times that she and Beth had been alone, all the things that Beth had told her about _him. _She had stupidly kept her secret, how could she be such an idiot? She should have told someone! Told Cooper at the very least! She felt her body beginning to shake and she moaned. Prophet and Mick turned to look at her. Mick was by her side in an instant, hands covering her own. Prophet kept back, preferring to aid from a distance.

"You alright love?" Mick asked quickly.

Gina shook her head. "I need Garcia" she whispered.

If Mick was hurt by her request he didn't show it on his face. He merely dug around in his pocket and produced his mobile, dialling the all too familiar number. Prophet stared worriedly at Gina, who looked like she was about ready to faint.

"Is she alive?" Garcia asked the minute the call connected.

"Beth's alive P don't worry" Prophet said.

"Oh thank God, what happened to her?"

"She was attacked when she pulled her car over to help a stranded person" Mick explained.

"Oh God" they could hear Garcia's voice shaking a bit.

"Pen" Gina whispered.

"Gina!" Garcia cried "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need you to do something for me"

"Speak and be heard"

"I need to know what Charlie King has been up to"

"Charlie King? Searching away, I shall call back with news" Garcia said and hung up.

"Who the bloody hell is Charlie King?" Mick demanded.

Gina looked at her team mates, heaved a deep sigh. "I have something to tell you"

. . . .

Beth looked tiny in her hospital bed. A drip was inserted into her right arm and a blue blanket pulled up to just underneath her armpits. Cooper hovered anxiously on the threshold, clueless as to what to do. He had just lied to the doctor about what he and Beth were. They were friends, certainly that was true. He also knew that every time Beth smiled at him he felt his heart start to pump faster. When they made physical contact he felt a warm fire alight in his stomach and spread like he had just slipped into a hot bath.

It didn't help that Beth had shown no inclination as feeling anything more than friendship towards Cooper. Her attitude towards him was certainly less brisk than the tone she saved for when Mick was being an ass, and softer than the tone she kept on reserve for when Prophet decided to join in. Yet he couldn't help but feel that Beth couldn't tear her eyes away from him ninety per cent of the time.

"Are you going to just hover or come and talk to me?" Beth asked quietly, turning to look up at him through dulled eyes.

Cooper blinked and smiled softly at her. He meandered over to her bedside and lowered himself gently onto the soft chair beside her. She stared at him, seemingly wary and scared as though she feared he too would lash out and hurt her like the other bastard had.

"How are you feeling?" he probed gently.

Beth raised an eyebrow sardonically. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck" she said softly, and closed her eyes.

Cooper reached across the bed and entwined his hand with hers. "What happened?" he asked. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to" he hastened to add.

Beth opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. No emotion passed across her features and Cooper began to worry.

"He came out of nowhere Sam" she whispered.

_He was driving an old American truck; I couldn't see the plates they were scratched up so badly. I can remember he was wearing a hood, even though it wasn't raining. I pulled over and rolled down the window, leaning over to talk to him._

"_Car problems?" I asked._

"_Yeah" he said, in an accent. "I don't suppose you could take a look or something?"_

"_Well my cousin is a mechanic so I can take a look" I said to him and got out of the car._

_I was leaning over the bonnet, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. It looked fine, except for the odd rusty spot. The next thing I know he slammed a baseball bat into the back of my head. It was splitting, the worst kind of pain. I looked up at him and it was then I knew. He was going to hurt me._

"I thought that him hitting me over the head was the worst pain. When he was – raping me that was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life" Beth whispered, now crying.

Cooper tightened his grip on her hand. "Oh Beth"

"Sam I couldn't stop him. I kept struggling, fighting him but he had one hand around my throat and then he whispered into my ear: _I'm going to get you and that black ass you're fucking_" she cried. "It hurt so much"

"It's alright Beth" Cooper soothed. His mind went into overdrive. _Black ass you're fucking_? He frowned.

"Which black person was he talking about?" he asked.

Beth turned her tear stained face to look at him. "You – Sam he meant you. He's been stalking me and he somehow figured out that I –" she trailed off.

"You what?"

"Have feelings for you" Beth finished softly.

Cooper felt his mouth drop open. Surely not! He knew that he felt more than something simple for the brunette fire that was Beth Griffith but he couldn't believe that she returned the feelings. He chuckled inwardly. _She's probably just as oblivious as you were_, his mind said. Beth had turned away from him, clearly bracing herself for a rejection that Cooper knew would never come.

"Beth" he whispered "Look at me"

She turned her head and fixed him with a steady gaze, ignoring the silent tears painting her cheeks and cleaning her eyes. He lifted a free hand and brushed them away, a passing moth around a light. She leant into his touch and kept eye contact.

"You are so silly" he whispered.

Beth looked confused as Cooper leant forward and gently placed his lips over hers, in a soft yet possessive manner. For a moment Beth didn't respond then with the fire that Cooper had thought gone kissed him back passionately. Not once did their grip on each other's hands leave for they both feared that if they let go they would fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Case Of Emergency**

Prompt: Season 1, Episode 7 "Jane"  
>When the unthinkable happens, who do you turn to?<br>Beth/Cooper

…

Part 2 -  
><strong>The Hunt<strong>

Penelope Garcia stared at her computer screens with a determined expression fixed to her face. Her fingers flew over keys and flicked over mouses. She was determined to find this Charlie King that Gina had asked her to find yet she could find no record of him. She chewed her bottom lip and shook her head. The moment she had hung up with Cooper she had pulled her hands free device on, got changed and drove to the BAU headquarters determined to help out however she could.

The building was deserted when she arrived and in another few hours it would be buzzing and alive with people gathering in the drab grey halls of the BAU. Garcia sipped at her coffee and worked steadily on, pulling records and searching old articles. There were a few Charlie King's out there, yet she could find none of them having a connection to Beth.

Until she hit a sealed file. Garcia sat back in her chair, thinking. Quickly she typed in her universal password that granted her access to all sealed government files. With a blinking light and whistle of a sound she was in and then Garcia's mouth fell open in shock. She fumbled for her phone hitting out a familiar number; Gina's.

. . .

When Gina's phone rang she had been resting on Mick's shoulder, eyes closed for effect rather than use. Prophet was sitting on her other side looking straight down, murmuring prayers under his voice. Mick just casually ran his hand through Gina's hair. When the phone rang they all jumped and Gina snapped it open, hitting the speaker phone button.

"Tell me you have something" Gina begged.

"I am the goddess of all things information" Garcia said mockingly. "Of course I have something"

"What you got?" Prophet near demanded.

"Charlie King is not his real name" Garcia said proudly. "Well it was once"

"Huh?" Gina said, confused.

"I did some digging. It appears that Beth and this Charlie King were –"

"Engaged" Gina finished.

"Right you are! Anyway from the looks of things he's been in and out of jail for raping and beating women. Beth didn't appear to know until she ended up in the emergency room a few times. After that she separated from him, and eventually filed a –"

"Restraining order" Gina completed.

"Again you are correct _mon frère" _Garcia added. "Anyway he disappeared after that restraining order was filed and he fashioned himself a new name – Robert Duvall"

"What's he doing nowadays?" Prophet asked, his insides squirming after hearing about Beth's history with Duvall.

"He's a – Oh lord. Guys he's a professional photographer and there's heaps of photos of passing people on his website which makes it looks like he's been stalking them" Garcia groaned.

Mick ground his teeth. "Any indication he was still stalking Beth?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

"I shall rip apart his social networks etcetera and if he has I will find him – Garcia out"

Dial tone. Mick got angrily to his feet and began pacing back in forth. Gina hung her head, feeling shame pressing in on her from every crevice of the room. Prophet leant back and surveyed Mick.

"Is this what you had to tell us?" Mick rounded on Gina, who stood up violently and backed away hands clutching at her hair.

"She made me promise Mick!" she cried.

"You can't keep that kind of secret from us!" Mick shouted. "Look at this Gina! Do you even see it? That bastard nearly killed her!"

"You don't think I don't know that!" Gina screamed. "She's my best friend Mick! She made me promise because she knew how you guys would react! She knew that Cooper would try and protect her, she knew that Prophet would not speak to her for fear of hurting her and she bloody well knew that you'd go hunting the son-of-a-bitch!"

"Damn right I am – how could you keep this from me? Or don't you trust me? I got news for you love – this will end tonight with or without your help" Mick nearly bellowed.

Prophet jumped to his feet and pushed Mick back. "Breathe man – just breathe. None of this is Gina's fault" he said softly.

Gina was bawling her eyes out now. "I'm going to get Cooper" she whispered. "We need to regroup" and she hurried off down the hallway.

Mick shoved Prophet off and strode away, running his hands through his hair. Prophet shook his head at his friend, pity stabbing him like a knife.

"You're letting how you feel about Gina fuel your reactions to this" Prophet said gently.

Mick did not reply.

. . . .

Cooper was still locked against the sweet bliss that was Beth's lips when he heard a soft exclamation of surprise and the sound of someone faltering in the doorway. They broke apart and Cooper turned to face Gina, who looked drawn and tear stricken. She was smiling softly, knowingly at the two of them despite the tears still clinging to her eyelashes. He chuckled under his breath.

"Caught red handed" he muttered softly.

Beth fell back onto the pillows with an embarrassed noise. Gina laughed but Cooper could see that her heart was not in it. She was upset, something had happened.

"How you feeling?" Gina asked.

"I feel –" Beth paused to catch her breath "Fine. I'll be better once Sam convinces the doctor's to let me out"

Gina nodded and stepped closer, looking seriously at Beth. "Was it him?" she asked softly, so softly that Cooper swore he might have misheard.

Beth sat up sharply, inhaling in pain. Cooper's hand flew to support her lower back and upper right arm. Beth locked eyes on Gina's face and then slowly, painfully, nodded. Gina nodded and Cooper shared a glance with her, clearly telling him that something was wrong.

He turned to Beth. "I'll be back soon okay?" he said.

As he followed Gina out, he spoke harshly under his breath. "What's going on?"

. . .

Cooper felt the earth tilting beneath his feet as he strode away from his team back towards Beth's room. She had lied to him. He felt anger, and depression bubbling beneath his skin and he had an urge to go hunting, with Duvall as his target. He shook his head, Beth was the priority at this point.

"Sam?" she said once he re-joined her in the room. "What's happening?"

"Why?" he demanded.

Beth tried to sit up, face contorted in pain as she put pressure on her bruised diaphragm. "Why what?" she hissed, through pain.

"Why didn't you say anything about Charlie King" Cooper bellowed.

Beth's eyes filled with tears almost instantly. "Because I knew what you would do! You would try to protect me- I don't need protecting Sam" she whispered.

"Well you obviously do!" he snapped. "What the fuck do you call this Beth? He raped you! He almost fucking killed you!"

"I thought – " she trailed off.

"You thought what?"

"That you wouldn't care. You see me as a colleague correct?"

Cooper ran his hands over his head in frustration. "Beth – you are deluded" he snapped. "Do you not see how you make me feel?"

Beth began to get out of bed, struggling as she went. Cooper didn't move, just watched her. She stumbled over to him and he caught her, staring down into her dark eyes. She was crying silently and she lifted her hand to trace his face.

"Sam please" she whispered.

"You are –" he broke off. He took a deep breath. "You are everything Beth. You are my everything"

She chewed her lip. "Sam" she whispered. "I'm damaged goods"

He shook his head. "No Beth. You're perfect" he whispered, and leant down claiming her lips again.

. . . .

**Author Note:**

Part 2 Finished :)  
>Part 3 is on the way :)<p>

R&R Please My Lovelies,  
>Thank you for all the Subs and Reviews so far :)<br>I'm keen on suggestions as well :)


	3. Chapter 3

**In Case Of Emergency**

Prompt: Season 1, Episode 7 "Jane"  
>When the unthinkable happens, who do you turn to?<br>Beth/Cooper

. . .

Part 3  
><strong>The Finale<strong>

Beth was sleeping. Cooper could not help but allow a tiny smile to escape as he navigated his way through the rabbit warren that was the hospital. She was his, all his now. And he'd be damned if some Charlie King, or Robert Duvall, whatever the bloody hell he was called, was going to get in the way of Beth getting the happiness she deserved. Hell, after the past couple of months Cooper thought he deserved a break and some TLC as well. Now all they had to do was find and imprison Charlie (sorry Robert) and Beth could rest easy.

It hit him then. He wasn't expecting it so he stumbled slightly and had to lean against the white washed wall, gasping for needed oxygen. He or Beth could lose their careers over this! He felt his skin pale at the thought; he wouldn't want to push Beth away from the thing she loved most. And he knew for a fact that he wasn't walking away from the FBI anytime in the near future. Damn. Then he shook his head. This wasn't the time to be worried about careers; Beth's life was on the line.

He started off again, turning a corner and finding Mick, Gina and Prophet all sitting painfully on the hard chairs. Prophet looked up and jumped to his feet.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Surviving" Cooper assured him, clapping a hand to his friend's shoulder.

"What's the plan?" Mick asked, clearly itching to get back to his plan of finding the son-of-a-bitch. Mick of course had expressed the plan in more colourful terms but Cooper didn't believe in using that sort of language.

"I want this guy brought down" Cooper muttered, so as not to attract attention. "The Director will be watching closely how we handle this so we have to take him alive if possible. So we – all of us – need to keep our heads"

Gina nodded. Cooper's phone rang and he answered it, hitting speaker phone when he saw it was Garcia.

"Crime fighting friends!" Garcia greeted them, determination ringing like a bird in the early morning. "How is my Beth?"

"She's alive and resting" Cooper said.

"Good. If she wasn't I would've had to kick you in the ass, if I could reach that is" Garcia reprimanded.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Any luck?" he asked, trying not to show how tense he was.

"I do not need luck" Garcia reminded them. "Anyhow I had all my beepers and blinkers up on all this guy's social networks and blogs to see if he posted and voila!"

"P you got something didn't you?" Prophet asked.

"Of course I did! Less than ten minutes ago he posted to one of his Twitter accounts saying, and I quote: _Guess I should've done it right the first time, wait until I find you and your lover and then you're both dead_"

Cooper felt his rage build like a swarm of angry bees. _Bring it on. _

"So is anyone going to tell me who Beth's 'lover' is?" Garcia demanded. "All his social networks make mention to a lover. How do I not know about this?"

Gina laughed and shot a sly glance at Cooper. "That's because he's on the phone to you as we speak"

"Beth and Prophet?" Garcia quizzed. "Prophet sweetie I didn't really think that brunettes were your type I picture you as more of a redhead kind of a guy but if that's what suits your taste –"

Prophet shot a filthy glance at Gina. "No P – Beth is getting it on with our boss" he said.

"_What?_" Garcia wailed. "When did this happen?

"Recently Garcia" Cooper said, trying to keep his frustration at his team in check. He'd wanted to keep him and Beth a secret for a while.

"Oh as in like a few hours?"

"Yes Penelope" Cooper said resignedly.

"Okay good you're forgiven" Garcia sang. "Now Miss Gina when you get back we must have a chat about _your _love life"

"That's already been sorted thank you Pen" Gina smiled.

"_WHAT!" _

"Bye P" Cooper said and hung up.

"Gina LaSalle you are in so much trouble when I –"

_Click. _

"You two" Cooper said, pointing at Gina and Prophet. "Get three extra files once we get back to the office"

Prophet shrugged and Gina grinned sheepishly. Mick's phone beeped and he glanced down at it.

_Message Received._

_From: __**Penelope Garcia**_

_Righto my hunk of British goodness here is the address for your sleaze bag. And I need YOU to find out who Gina is dating. Capiche?  
>Much love.<br>P_

Mick chuckled. "We've got his address" he said, gesturing to his phone.

Cooper nodded. "Gina, Mick go pick him up" he ordered. "And Mick?"

"Yes Coop?"

"Don't kill him"

"Yes Coop" Mick said resignedly.

_That's my job, _Coop thought angrily.

. . .

Gina tried not to let her tiredness get the better of her as Mick drove down the highway. Silence reigned between, stiff and foreboding. She cast her eyes sideways, looking at Mick who was staring fixedly at the road and passing traffic. He looked even better in the bright lights of the city and the feeble rays cast from the half crescent moon that hung limply in the black sky. The stars were dulled by the street lights that half blinded her already sore eyes. Gina tore her eyes away from Mick's set, handsome face and stared down at the darkened carpet.

"Are you going to say anything?" Gina finally asked quietly.

"Nothing to say is there" Mick said shortly.

Gina let out a sigh and shook back her hair, keeping her eyes averted. She didn't want Mick to see her tears. If he wanted to make her feel guilty he was doing a brilliant job at it. A scream gurgled in her throat but she bit it back, not wanting Mick to see her weakness. Admitting that his behaviour affected her meant admitting that she cared. And admitting she cared meant admitting that what was between them, if there was anything to Mick, was real.

"You're angry I get that" Gina whispered.

Mick let out a short bark of laughter. "You don't get anything Gina" he snapped.

Gina clenched her fists, trying to keep calm. "I had to Mick" she said.

Mick's demeanour snapped and suddenly, without warning he pulled the car over onto the kerb out of the speeding traffic. Gina's heart leapt into her mouth and she gasped, holding onto the seatbelt so tightly that her knuckles went white. Mick turned his angry gaze on her and the breath that escaped his lungs were long and deep, as if he was trying to calm himself.

"After all those nights we spent together, sharing and feeling did you really think you couldn't trust me not to tell" Mick said slowly, keeping his voice steady.

Gina looked up at him, finally letting the salty tears fall in front of him. Mick's eyes flashed with concern and he made a small twitch of movement but Gina held up a hand and he stilled. It had been three weeks since Gina and Mick had first jumped into bed together. Albeit they had been drunk at the time but by the next morning, when they were sober, Gina had realised there was a spark between them. Within the next couple of days Gina had made herself comfortable in Mick's apartment and she was now a constant fixture in his bed, especially at the weekends.

"Gina –"

"Just shut up Mick" Gina snapped, wiping furiously at her eyes. "You know I'm pretty sure that you and Prophet share things that I don't know about. Beth and I are no different! She trusted me to keep this secret Mick! Beth is the closest thing I have to a best friend! You are such a total asshole"

"Gina!" Mick shouted. "Just shut up for a moment"

Gina shut her mouth but met Mick's eyes with a steely gaze. Mick looked deadly serious and was about ready to shake with rage and frustration.

"You seem to be acting like there's nothing between us. Hell Gina what's between us I would give up my badge for!" Mick admitted as Gina's eyes widened. "Beth is like a sister to me and I can't stand it if she's hurting no more than I can stand to watch you hurt!"

"Mick –"

"I'm not angry that you kept this from me. I'm angry because if I can't help Beth then I feel like I'd be useless at protecting the first good thing that came into my life since leaving Britain!" Mick whispered, hanging his head and clenching the steering wheel.

Gina unbuckled her seat belt and leant over, running her fingers over Mick's face. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting her explore his face gently. Then softly she leaned over and brushed her lips against Mick's, letting the fireworks exploded all over her mind and body. Mick's hand came up to caress her neck, and hair. They broke apart, both gasping for oxygen. Gina's eyes fluttered closed and Mick pressed his forehead against hers.

"After we get this guy I'm going to make you mine for good" Mick promised and Gina smiled.

"Then let's bust him quickly" she said and opened her eyes.

. . .

Cooper stirred his coffee slowly, staring down into the brown creamy mixture and leant against the table top linking the canteen. Prophet was waiting with Beth whose demeanour seemed to have changed dramatically in the last few hours; she was certainly much more brighter and the smile on her perfect lips was a constant fixture. He smiled; maybe, after all this was over he could take her on a holiday. Some place sunny and warm, maybe Hawaii or the Bahamas. Somewhere where they could be alone and Beth could just forget about Robert (Charlie – or whatever!). Cooper's smile widened – it was decided. They were going to the Bahamas.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

Cooper flipped his phone out. "Cooper"

"Hey its Mick – we're at Duvall's house now"

"How'd it go?"

"He's not her Coop" Mick answered sadly. "His fiancée is and she looks pretty cut up. My guess is he's been beating on her too"

"Does she know where he is?" Cooper demanded.

Mick cleared his throat. "All he told her was he had to settle something" he said.

Worry burst into fire in Cooper's gut. He could here Mick's shallow breathing on the other end and Gina whispering in the background. His hand started to shake and his coffee fell to the floor, staining the linoleum and the Styrofoam cup bounced out of sight. Dimly he heard Mick call his name and Gina crying out, asking what was wrong. Cooper hung up and began to run, down the hall back towards where he had left Beth and Prophet. He had a terrible, sinking feeling in his heart. He drew his gun and sprinted past nurses and a patient who all stared after him, stunned.

He burst into Beth's room, gun at the ready. Within a split second he noticed Prophet backed up against the wall, gun out. Cooper's angry gaze fell onto a heavy set man who was holding a knife to Beth's throat. Cooper pulled the safety off, aiming at Duvall's head.

"One more move and I swear to God I will slit her throat!" Duvall shouted.

Cooper grimaced. "Look around you man. You've got two feds with their guns trained on you, and you've got another at knife point. You either die or got to prison. What's it going to be?"

"Go to hell you fuck!" Duvall shouted. "You took my Beth from me!"

Beth whimpered and turned her frightened gaze on Cooper. "Sam – help me" she whispered.

"Shut up you slut!" Duvall hissed.

Prophet clicked his safety off and stared impassively at Duvall. Cooper knew his friend's mind was working at over drive on how to get Beth out safely, whilst still making Duvall pay for all the pain he'd caused Beth. Cooper ground his teeth.

"Don't be stupid Duvall – you can't win!" Cooper hissed, through gritted teeth.

Duvall began to laugh. "You don't scare me you stupid son-of-a-bitch. Beth belongs to me and I'll be damned if I let you take her away from –"

_Bang!_

Duvall fell in slow motion and out of the corner of his eye Cooper saw Prophet's gun smoking like freshly lit cigarette. Beth fell forward onto her bed, shaking and crying. Cooper holstered his gun quickly and ran over, gathering Beth into his arms, pressing his lips to her clammy forehead. Prophet ran over and kicked away Duvall's gun, who groaned in pain. He was still alive but Cooper ignored the writhing body in the floor and held Beth close to his chest. As if on cue Mick and Gina burst through the door, panting and flushed in the face. Prophet kicked away Duvall's gun and, quick as a flash, Mick was there helping Prophet to wrench Duvall to his feet. Gina disappeared, calling for nurses and police.

"Sam?"

Cooper glanced down at Beth's shaking form, his heart wrenching when he saw the tears streaking down her face and her bottom lip quivering. His grip tightened around Beth's waist and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm never going to let anyone else hurt you again Beth" Cooper promised, his lips grazing against her ear.

"Do you promise?" Beth asked, looking up into Cooper's face.

Cooper shook his head. "No Beth. I swear to you on my life that no one, not Duvall or anyone else"

Gina, Mick and Prophet looked on from the doorway. Gina leant against Mick, wrapping her arms around his waist. Mick smiled down at her, and pressed his lips into her hairline. He threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her smaller frame to his body. Prophet couldn't help but grin as he observed his boss looking happy for the first time in a long time. Even Beth, who was like a sister to him, looked safe and warm. Prophet grinned.

It had taken awhile but things were finally back on track.

He loved his team.

**The End.**

. . .

Author Note:  
>Well guys there you are. <em>In Case Of Emergency <em>is now complete! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope that this last part wasn't too rushed. Also I hope you guys now understand why Mick was so mad ;) I tried to show Prophet's view at the end because he wasn't talked about much in the story.  
>I just had a thought that Gina is going to be in a lot of trouble from Garcia when our favourite techie discovers that she has been getting it on with a hunky Brit. Damn I'm jealous :)<br>Please leave a review.  
>Thanks for your support throughout this story. Please read my other CM story, <em>Heal Me. <em>

Much love to you all,

_Rusty  
><em>xx


End file.
